kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Seirin High vs Rakuzan High
|type = Winter Cup finals |winner = Ongoing |final score = 21 – 24 (ongoing) |team 1 = Seirin High |team 2 = Rakuzan High |players team 2 = Seijūrō Akashi Kotarō Hayama Reo Mibuchi Eikichi Nebuya Chihiro Mayuzumi |players team 1 = Tetsuya Kuroko Taiga Kagami Teppei Kiyoshi Junpei Hyūga Shun Izuki Rinnosuke Mitobe |previous = Kaijō vs Shūtoku |next = n/a}} Seirin High vs Rakuzan High is the match of the Winter Cup finals. Game Prologue Kuroko told his teammates in Seirin the story of his past in Teikō. The time he spent with the Generation of Miracles and how their talents affected their way of play. The Seirin members were surprised to find out that their next opponent, Akashi, has two abilities rather than one, unlike the rest of the Generation of Miracles Kuroko no Basuke chapter 228, page 14. As everyone headed home from Kagami's house where they gathered to listen to Kuroko's story, they imagined and feared Rakuzan's current strength. With Akashi and three of five Uncrowned Kings, it would be near impossible to beat them. The team, however, decided that showing Seirin's full strength will be sufficient to beat them and win the finals. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 228, page 20 On the day of the finals, Riko has her hair cut off by Hyūga in his father's shop, Kiyoshi has breakfast with Izuki's family by coincidence, Kagami meets Himuro to settle their matters, and Kuroko is in Seirin's gym remembering everything from the time he had joined Seirin to the present, and realizes that he is glad to be playing basketball. His intention, to vent all those feeling on Akashi Kuroko no Basuke chapter 229, page 19. Kuroko then leaves for the Winter Cup building, where he will meet the rest of his teammates. During the warm-up, Seirin notices that not one of Rakuzan's players has missed a shot, even though it is just a warm-up. On the other side, the Rakuzan members are preparing to battle their pre-arranged Seirin members. Each of the players has their own mark, who they are intending to go against. As Akashi states, that he will be joining the game from the start, a ball rolls up to Akashi who then returns it to Kuroko. Akashi then asks Kuroko if he has found the answer to his question, that is "What is victory?"Kuroko no Basuke chapter 230, page 23. Kuroko replies that he has, as Akashi tells him to show him his basketball. Kuroko denies, saying it will not be his basketball he will be showing, but rather Seirin's basketball. Akashi accepts Kuroko's challenge.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 230, page 25 The starting members and staff of each team is introduced through the stadium's speakers. Just before the tip-off starts, Kagami asks Kiyoshi if he could jump instead of him. Kiyoshi agrees and lets Kagami jump the tip-off.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 232, page 4 1st Quarter The tip-off commences as Kagami and Nebuya jump for the ball. Due to Kagami's high jumping ability, he was able to get the ball and pass it on to Izuki, who then passed the ball to Kuroko, who then used his Ignite Pass Kai, to pass the ball further to Hyūga. Hyūga doesn't catch the ball as Kuroko used to much strength. The ball dribbles under the hoop but luckily Hyūga manages get it, attempting to make the basket when he is stopped by Mibuchi who was guarding him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 232, page 12 Rakuzan counter attacks, as Akashi passes the ball to Nebuya, who then heads to make the basket. Kiyoshi who tried to intercept him, was stopped by Mayuzumi. As Nebuya was about to make the basket, he is stopped by Kagami who steals the ball again and goes for a counterattack. As Kagami runs to the basket, he is stopped by Akashi who went to guard under the basket. However, due to Kagami's strong will to win with his teammates, he was able to enter the Zone and use Meteor Jam to score. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 232, page 17As Kagami has entered the Zone, he has managed to score baskets with two constructive Meteor Jams in a row. As Mayuzumi attempts to score, he is stopped by Kagami who has taken on the position of both offense and defense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 233, page 6 As the match progresses, Kuroko is subbed-out for Mitobe. Seirin plans to let Kagami focus only on the offense, leaving the defense to the rest of his teammates. As the match resumes, Kagami passes Hayama who was guarding him and advances to the basket, where Mibuchi and Nebuya were guarding. However, Kagami uses a fake evading them, scoring the basket. As the match goes to Seirin's favour, Akashi decides to swap marks with Hayama, intending to guard Kagami himself.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 233, page 20 Mibuchi scores a three-pointer which increased Rakuzan's score, however it is still 11-5 for Seirin. Seirin counterattacks with Izuki passing the ball to Kagami, who at the time was marked by Akashi. As Kagami faces Akashi, Akashi uses his Emperor Eye to try and stop Kagami, however, Kagami passes and heads for the basket. Kagami missed the shot. Akashi then goes on to tell him that he was looking down on Akashi who lead Kagami into a trap. Akashi made Kagami take one more step in order to pass him, this resulted in Kagami missing the shot due to the angle the shot was aimed at.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 234, page 15 Akashi has the ball and uses a screen to advance further to the basket. He is stopped by Kagami but Akashi uses his Ankle Break make him fall.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 234, page 19 Akashi passes Kagami and advances further to the basket. Izuki uses his Eagle Spear to try and steal the ball from Akashi, but Akashi evades and passes the ball to Mibuchi. Mibuchi advances to the basket but then Kiyoshi appears, marking him. Mibuchi, however, uses a double clutch and passes Kiyoshi, shooting the ball. Just when he was about to score, Mitobe blocks him, stopping him from scoring. As Seirin counterattacks, Kagami has his doubts on whether he can actually beat Akashi, but seeing his teammates support him, Kagami got back in the game. Izuki passes the ball to Kagami who was being blocked by Akashi. Kagami passes the ball to Mitobe, knowing he can't beat Akashi in his current state. Mitobe uses a hook and scores the basket. Rakuzan counterattacks with Akashi passing the ball to Mayuzumi who then scores the basket. Not wanting to risk the advantage in point difference, Riko decides to put Kuroko back in the game. As Kuroko enters the court he is being noticed by the audience and the Rakuzan players, noting that his small presence is fading away. During the player substitution, Hayama approaches Akashi and asks him for another chance at marking Kagami, as he wants to return the favour.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 235, page 21 As the game continues, Seirin is in control of the ball as they pass it to Kagami who is marked tightly by Hayama. Kagami makes a crossover but leaves the ball in place for Kuroko to pass it through to Hyūga. Hyūga however, is blocked by Mibuchi resulting in him not scoring the basket. As the ball falls down, Nebuya rebounds and passes the ball to Akashi who then swings it to Hayama. Hayama is marked by Kagami in return, but he uses his four fingers to power-dribble the ball, resulting in him passing Kagami and scoring the basket.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 236, page 11 Now it is 15 - 11, and it is yet again Seirin's ball. Izuki has the ball and passes it to Kuroko who then uses his Misdirection to pass it through. Kuroko's pass is intercepted however, resulting in Rakuzan stealing the ball and scoring yet another basket. Akashi approaches Kuroko to tell him the reason he didn't want Kuroko to learn anything else other than passing back in Teikō. He tells him that if he would, he would lose Misdirection completely as other moves are too flashy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 236, page 17 Akahsi tells Kuroko he is now only an ordinary player with no value whatsoever leaving Kuroko shocked at the loss of his abilities. The game continues with Kuroko marked by Mayuzumi. As everyone has their attention on Kuroko, Akashi uses this to steal the ball from Izuki. The ball however goes out of bounds, meaning it's Seirin's ball. Seirin requests for a player substitution as Kuroko is changing with Tsuchida. When Kuroko goes to sit down, Riko asks him to sit next to her. She then encourages Kuroko not to give up and tells him that he will definitely go back in the game soon.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 237, page 9 Meanwhile, Tsuchida explains the situation to the rest of his teammates telling them that they will be taking on the challenge of playing with Kuroko, as without him, the chances of victory are none. Seirin keeps their confidence as they say that it is time to repay Kuroko and Kagami for all the times they have saved the team so far. Hyūga, however, then goes on to say that it is natural for teammates to help each other. The score is 15 – 15 and the ball goes out of bounds yet again. Seirin has a member change, with Kuroko going back in. The game resumes with Kuroko having the ball. He uses his Vanishing Drive in order to pass Mayuzumi. This however failed, leaving Kuroko still pressured by Mayuzumi. Kuroko then attempts a Phantom Shot, which was blocked as well. Rakuzan steals the ball and goes for a counterattack. Just as Hayama is going up for the basket, he is stopped by Kagami. Mibuchi later on catches the ball and scores two points for Rakuzan. There is a rebound and Nebuya was just about to catch the ball, when he is suddenly stopped by Kiyoshi who used his Vice Claw to steal the ball. Kiyoshi then passes the ball to Hyūga who uses his Barrier Jumper to score a three pointer. The first quarter ends with a tied score of 21 – 21.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 237, page 19 2nd Quarter 3rd Quarter 4th Quarter References pl:Liceum Rakuzan kontra Liceum Seirin (Puchar Zimowy) Category:Matches Category:Winter Cup Category:Seirin High Category:Rakuzan High